


Christmas with Papyrus and Sans (Fontcest)

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: X's Oneshots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Banged head in the floor, Burned hands, Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Concussions, Cookies, First Aid, Fluff, Healing Magic, Healing magic not working, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attack, Panic Attacks, Post-Pacifist, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans can cook, headache, pacifrisk, papyrus can cook, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: The monsters celebrate Christmas at the skelebros' house.There's no smut in this. Just simply two nerds being clumsy and hugging and kissing each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted this to be fluff. Plain fluff but then I added angst for the seasoning and the cap kinda fell off and I dumped the whole box of angst onto this. For the most part anyway.

Sans was sitting on the couch, decorating the Christmas tree with his magic when he heard a loud clatter followed by muffled cursing from the kitchen. The short skeleton startled and nearly dropped the ornament he was levitating. He laid it onto the table and hurriedly stood up, dashing into the kitchen.

"paps?!!" Pap was sitting on the floor, clutching his hand, tears streaming down his cheek bones. Quiet sobs were rattling his frame. Sans ran over to him, sliding the last few feet and hugged his boyfriend tightly. Pap sobbed loudly and wrapped an arm around him.

"pap. what's wrong?" Paps sniffled and pulled away, holding his right hand up. The palm was completely red and swollen. Sans gasped in shock and quickly teleported to get the first aid kit.

A minute later he was back and opened the case. He dug around, pulling out a large roll of gauze and a burn ointment. Sans took Papyrus's wrist and gently applied the ointment. Pap gasped in pain and squirmed, tears still rolling down his face. The shorter skeleton took the gauze and wrapped it around the other's hand, tight enough not to fall off but loose enough not to hurt. When he was done he secured the gauze. He had used the whole thing and now Pap's hand was wrapped in a thick layer of gauze. Sans hugged Paps tightly, cooing at him and rubbing his back soothingly.

"everything's going to be alright." Pap closed his eye sockets and stopped crying, hugging Sans with one arm.

"so. what happened?"

"I.. I wanted to take the cookies out of t-the oven and... and I forgot the oven mitts and I touched the sheet... you can see the outcome..." He trailed off, cheeks glowing brightly from embarrassment.

"it's okay... by the way.. i finished setting up the christmas tree." Pap smiled.

"That's great." He tried to stand up but his legs gave out under him from exhaustion. Sans caught Paps and wrapped an arm around his middle, helping him get over to the couch. The short skeleton laid Pap down and covered him with a blanket, careful not to touch his right hand. The taller was out like a light, probably because he'd been overworking himself again. Sans gave him a kiss on his skull and lingered for a moment before going back into the kitchen.

Sans put on a bright blue apron and the oven mitts. He got the cookies and put the sheet full of cookies on the counter and made more. When he was done making all the cookies and stored them safely away he went into the living room to check on Paps. The taller skeleton laid on the couch, fast asleep. Sans smiled and continued decorating the house.

A few minutes later he heard a quiet whimper from Paps. He walked over to the couch where his boyfriend laid, tossing and turning. Sans rushed to him and shook him to wake him up.

"paps! paps!!! wake up!! you're having a nightmare!!!!" Pap shot up and knocked Sans down, trying to get up as quickly as possible. The shorter skeleton got knocked away a few feet and fell to the floor, banging his skull on the floor. He groaned in pain and clutched at his skull, making pained noises.

"Sans? SANS!!!!" Pap helped him back onto the couch and checked him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Sans shook his head and groaned from having jostled it too much by shaking it. Paps touched his skull with his left hand gently and pooled healing magic into it. Sans gasped in pain and he felt tears dripping down his cheek bones. He squeezed his eye sockets shut.

"p-pap... stop..." Paps took his hand from Sans' skull and pulled back a bit. Sans sobbed in agony. "i-it's not w-w-working..." The taller skeleton ran off to somewhere. Sans' mind was fogged with stabbing pain and he passed out.

  
"Sans?" Sans woke up to Toriel and Papyrus looking down at him worriedly. He was laying in his bed and the pain from his skull was dulled. The short skeleton squeezed his eye sockets shut, trying to will himself back to sleep because even when the pain was dulled it still hurt like hell. He felt himself being picked up, probably by Paps.

"Please stay awake. Can you do that for me, Sans?" He nodded and looked up to see that indeed Paps was carrying him.

"where we goin'?", Sans asked drowsily.

"To the living room. Our guests are here and I'd like you to join us for a bit." Sans nodded. The shorter skeleton spotted Toriel walking next to them. He snuggled into Pap's soft hoodie.

"You did a really good job on the Christmas tree." Sans smiled up at Pap, a light blue blush on his cheek bones.

"thanks." He gave Paps a little kiss, both of them blushing brightly.

"HEY YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS!!!" Undyne walked up to them and patted Pap's back, nearly knocking him down.

"hi undyne."

"HEY SANS! ANY REASON WHY PAPS HAS GO CARRY YOU?!" Undyne smirked.

"no _fin_ really bad happened." Sans' grin widened.

Undyne looked at Sans in suspicion. "Was that a pun?"

"I _fin_ k so." Sans chuckled.

"do you have a _fish_ ue with that?" Undyne groaned.

"Watch out. She has a really... _bubbly_ personality." Paps and Sans laughed when Undyne stormed off.

"good one, babe." Pap blushed at the pet name and carried Sans over to the couch, sitting down and keeping him in his lap.

Sans felt a tap on his shoulder and looked around. Frisk was standing behind him.

"hey frisk."

'What are you two doing?' They looked genuinely curious so Sans decided to humor them.

"we're cuddling." Frisk grinned and made a heart with their hands. Sans chuckled and blushed.

"yeah..." Sans looked up at Paps who was blushing heavily, trying to hide his face. The shorter skeleton pressed his teeth against the other's in a brief kiss, hearing several 'Awwww's. He pulled back, face completely blue.

"heh." Sans looked over to the Christmas tree. Everyone had already deposited their presents under it. He caught Frisk glancing over longingly, knowing that they'd have to wait until after dinner. The shorter skeleton looked up at Paps again.

"how about we serve dinner? frisk is already growing impatient." He nodded at Frisk briefly. Pap nodded.

"Do you wanna help me?" Sans nodded and stood up, walking to the kitchen with Paps trailing after him. They quickly prepared dinner, working together efficiently. They served dinner and called everyone to the table.

" _bone_ appetite, everyone!" Sans grinned and started eating, nearly choking on his food from held-back laughter. They all started eating and after a moment Undyne let out an annoyed groan, making Sans completely loose it. The short skeleton choked on his food, started coughing and nearly fell off his chair. Pap chuckled next to him, keeping him on his chair. Frisk was eating quickly, trying to shorten the time between them and their presents. When they were done they jumped up and dashed to the Christmas tree. Sans caught them halfway with blue magic and held them back.

"presents after everyone's done."

'Sans. Come on!'

"nope." He set them down on the couch and continued eating. Frisk was squirming on the couch so Sans levitated their Nintendo there to calm them down. It worked. The short skeleton sighed and continued eating. When they were all done he walked over to Frisk.

"it's time, kiddo." He smiled. "ya ready?" Frisk nodded frantically and dashed to the tree, picking up a present and checking the tag if it was for them. Sans chuckled as he saw them frown and move on to the next present. He plopped down on the couch and closed his eye sockets contently.

"Hey Sans."

"tori." The goat woman sat down next to him with a sigh. "you okay?" Tori nodded, stopped halfway and looked down.

"Frisk has been a handful as of lately..." She admitted.

"i can see that." Sans smiled up at her. "but frisk's a great kid. it can only get better."

"We can only wait, can't we?" Sans nodded and leaned back a bit, deeming the conversation as over.

"Sans! You still have to open your presents!!" _My presents? Who would give me a present? ...Wait. Plural. Presents. There are more than one?_ Sans stood up reluctantly and walked over to Paps.

"you sure they are for me?" Pap nodded and handed him a present, wrapped in blue paper. The tag read undoubtedly 'Sans'. He unwrapped it, reavealing a dark blue hoodie jacket with cat ears on it. The short skeleton ran his phalanges over the fabric. It was really soft and fluffy. He put it on quickly, pulling the hood up and snuggling into the fabric.

"I knew you would like it." Sans smiled and hugged Paps. He looked up at him happily.

"thanks." He suddenly remembered not giving Paps his present. Sans quickly released Pap and teleported to his room, bolting to his closet and digging through it. He pulled out a box wrapped in red paper and teleported back to a confused Pap. The shorter skeleton handed him the present and pulled his hood down further, blushing furiously.

He saw Paps open the box and smile fondly. The taller skeleton took the red gloves out of the box and put them on.

"they're enchanted. with ice and fire magic. you can't burn yourself and you can't freeze." Sans was blushing furiously. He remembered the pain Paps had felt when he had lost his gloves not long ago. Papyrus hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Sans." He smiled and hugged back.

"you're welcome." They kissed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.... thing I did. 
> 
> I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos'. 
> 
> I'm also really sorry that it isn't Christmas but like the 28th December... I had some work to do and couldn't get it done on time.


End file.
